This invention relates to containers for liquid samples, and particularly to a plastic container having an attached collapsible funnel.
Reusable sample containers have many applications, both in industry and in scientific research. For example, in oceanography many samples of sea water are collected and stored for subsequent study, as when investigating distribution of various types of phytoplankton and zooplankton. In industrial situations it may often be desirable to obtain samples of chemical solutions at various points in apparatus used to carry out chemical reactions, and to study these samples at a later time. It is desirable to collect and store such samples in clean, sterile containers which are closeable to prevent the introduction of contaminants. Usually this has been accomplished by storing the samples in bottles which accept a pressure-fitted or threaded cap.
Because of the narrow neck of the bottles commonly used for storage of such samples, it is necessary usually to use a funnel when filling them. It is also necessary to provide shelving space on which to store the filled sample bottles. Providing isolation of separate samples requires the use of separate funnels to prevent contamination of samples by foreign material, particularly material left clinging to a funnel after the use of that funnel to pour previously obtained samples. Consequently, such funnels must be clean, and sterile and also must be provided in adequate numbers for the samples to be taken. The funnels themselves also require storage space, which may be in short supply aboard an oceangraphic research vessel, for example. Moreover, even when an adequate supply of funnels is available, there is always a risk that a previously used funnel will inadvertently be used with a new sample, resulting in unintended and unknown contamination.
Although collapsible funnels are known, as disclosed in such patents as Fuller U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,660, Welsh U.S. Pat. No. 1,256,961, Horstkotte U.S. Pat. No. 1,420,039, and Nutry U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,631, none of these patents discloses a funnel designed for use with a sample container or which collapses to a configuration convenient for stacking to minimize space requirements. In particular, Nutry discloses a collapsible funnel comprising interlocking rings, but the collapsed funnel includes a domed cap which is not suitable for supporting items. Fuller, Welsh and Horstkotte disclose funnels which may be stored within the neck of a container.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sample container that includes a collapsible integral funnel to facilitate pouring while eliminating the possibility of contamination from the funnel, and that facilitates stacking of such containers to minimize storage space requirements.